herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Shiryū
Shiryu is a bronze saint of Dragon. He is considered the most mature of the five heroes, and thus the wisest. As the Bronze Saint of the Dragon constellation, Shiryu dons the emerald Dragon Bronze Cloth, a jewel among the Cloths due to its legendary defense properties. Out of all five main characters, Shiryū is known as the calmest and most collected. His sheer physical strength is the greatest of the Bronze Saints, with the possible exception of Phoenix Ikki. This is reflected in his ability to win numerous battles without his Dragon Cloth. Shiryū was trained at the Five Old Peaks in China where he learned to reverse the waterfall's flow with his techniques and obtained the Dragon Cloth. His mentor was the Libra Gold Saint. Shiryū sports a large tattoo-like image of a green and white dragon on his back. However, it is said in the manga and the anime that it is not a tattoo but is connected to his guardian dragon star and only appears as his Cosmo is rising. Whenever his life is in danger, the tattoo-like image begins to fade away—once it completely vanishes, it is a sign that Shiryu's Cosmo is nearing zero, and Shiryu himself is nearing death. Techniques Rozan Shō Ryū Ha '(廬山昇龍覇''; Rising Dragon Punch):' Shiryu intensifies his cosmos and gives an upward blow be it punch or kick. The upward release of energy is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon rising towards the sky. A breath and drag violently hitting the opponent rose into the air with the image of a dragon devouring the opponent; Sometimes the attack is not completely vertical as when it slightly rotates around it's prey. '' Unlike the techniques of the other Bronze Saints, however, Shiryu's Rozan Rising Dragon Force does have one weakness—while performing the move, his heart will be left open for a millisecond. Only three people in the series have noted this: his master Libra Dohko, Bronze Saint Pegasus Seiya, and Gold Saint Capricorn Shura. When fighting Shura, Shiryu used this weakness as a decoy to lure Shura to hew his heart, then Shiryu was able to hurt Shura successfully. Rozan Ryū Hi Shō ''(廬山龍飛翔; Soaring Mountain Dragon):' An attack similar to Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, but in a horizontal forward rather than upward. 'Rozan Kō Ryū Ha '(廬山亢龍覇; Enraged Dragon Force):' Shiryu burns his Cosmos to the limit before capturing his opponent from behind and pushing the limit of Rozan Shō Ryū Ha creating the Rozan Kō Ryū Ha, the upward force launching Shiryu, carrying his target, into the skies. The two continue to climb until their bodies are incinerated and pulverized by the friction of the atmosphere. A suicide move intending to take the user's opponent with them to death, the Rozan Ko Ryu Ha is known as a forbidden technique to Shiryu.'' Excalibur '(聖剣, ''Ekusukaribā): After defeating Capricorn Shura, Shiryu is entrusted with the Gold Saint's legendary technique Excalibur. Rather than a physical blade, Excalibur is a deadly Cosmo focused with precise sharpness on Shiryu's right arm. Although Shiryu's version of the sword was not as defined as Shura's (Shiryu's Excalibur lies only in his right arm, while Shura's can be unleashed from any of his limbs), the Dragon later refined it to the point of rivaling Shura's and used it to cut the unbreakable golden spear of Chrysaor Krishna, the powerful Mariner General, during the Poseidon Chapter. 'Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha '(廬山百龍覇; One Hundred Rising Dragons):' Shiryu learned it from watching his master Dokho's battle, even though he was blind at that moment. Dokho told Shiryu that his kindness was his disadvantage but at the same time his advantage. As well as removing any regret, Shiryu transcended the heart weakness of Rozan Rising Dragon Force. Standing with legs apart and the palms of his hands facing the opponent, he erupts his cosmos as intensely as possible while throwing a horde of 100 Dragons towards the enemy who is destroyed by the devouring dragons.'' Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Orphans Category:Good Vs. Good Category:The Messiah Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Knights Category:Protectors Category:Revived Category:Heroic Liars Category:Martyr Category:Big Good Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers